Initial cell search algorithms are used to synchronize a WTRU to a base station. The WTRU accomplishes the synchronization procedure via a common channel called the physical synchronization channel (PSCH). In a typical example, the PSCH has a structure wherein the same primary synchronization code (PSC) is transmitted at the beginning of each slot of a frame (which, for example, may have a length of 15 slots), while a different secondary synchronization code (SSC) is transmitted for each slot, resulting in 15 different SSCs. A frame that is 15 slots long can transmit 15 SSCs.
The transmit order of the SSC depends on the primary scrambling code group number. As an example, in a 512 cell system, there are 64 groups. In each group, the patterns of the SSC and its cyclic shifts are different. As a result, there are 512 primary scrambling codes. Each cell of a 512 cell system is assigned a code such that no one code is used by more than one cell in a given reception area.
Therefore, cell search synchronization determines the primary scrambling code of a cell utilizing an initial cell search algorithm. Common initial cell searches implement three (3) major steps:
Step 1 algorithm: detect the PSC and determine a chip offset;
Step 2 algorithm: utilize the information given by the step 1 algorithm and detect the slot offset and code group number; and
Step 3 algorithm: utilize the information provided by the step 2 algorithm and detect the primary scrambling code.
Unfortunately, each of the algorithms in each of the above steps has an inherent error associated with it. The error present in each of the steps is caused by the detection of noise by the WTRU associated with the received common downlink channel, which can result in a high number of false detections.
Because timing is unknown, the initial search must be carried out over the total time uncertainty of one frame. In the aforementioned examples, there are fifteen uplink and downlink timeslots during a frame. Since other WTRUs may be transmitting in the uplink timeslots, it is possible that a nearby WTRU transmission will have a higher detected energy than a distant cell. A low complexity method to reject this stronger, false detection and accept only valid PSC detections is required.
An additional problem with initial cell search algorithms is that they cannot handle a rejection by the upper layers of the wrong public land mobile network (PLMN). Since most algorithms detect the strongest cell in the common downlink channel, it is likely that each time the algorithm locates a cell, the same PLMN will be associated with the cell. This results in a deadlock and ultimately an indication to the WTRU that there is no service.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a system and method that reduces the number of false detections by the initial cell search algorithm and is able to overcome the deadlock associated with a rejection due to the wrong PLMN.